


You Piss When I Say You Can Piss, Stupid

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Beware, Consensual Kink, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Piss kink, there is pissing in this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Could you do something really kinky where Tony is dom and Peter sub? Mean dom please, love x. Be creative





	You Piss When I Say You Can Piss, Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this one: BDSM, like hitting and bruising and shit, verbal abuse for BDSM, safe words, humiliation kink, piss kink.

Tony slaps Peter across his face, then grabs his chin hard enough to bruise. “You’re nothing more than a fucking toy for me to use. You aren’t a person. You’re a toy. When will you get that inside your head?”

Peter sobs and closes his eyes. God, he loves when Tony is rough with him. “I’m s-sorry Master, I just- just wanted to use the p-potty.”

Tony slaps him again. “You useless, brainless, stupid thing!” He says. Tony pulls his cock out, barley hard at all. Peter whimpers in humiliation at the sight. Peter is fully hard. “You piss when I say you can piss, stupid.”

Peter’s eyes widen as Tony starts to pee on him, on his chest. He looks down, seeing the pee travel down his torso and onto his kneeling lap, covering his legs. He looks up when it’s done, watching Tony put himself away.

Tony looks to Peter’s face, eyes dark. Then, filled with worry. “Was that too far? Color?”

Peter blinks away his shock, stuttering out “g-green” before taking a deep breath. “Sorry, that was just… I didn’t think that would be so… wow, that was so hot. I’m sorry, I’m okay.”

Tony sighs in relief and nods, pulling his pants back up. “Okay, Okay.” He clears his throat. “Stupid, you know I decide when you pee. Now stay there and keep silent, until I tell you otherwise.”

~

Peter shivers; who knew being naked and covered in piss would make you cold after an hour or so? He’s making constant whimpering sounds, bouncing as he holds back his need to pee.

Tony finally takes mercy on him, coming over. “Alright, you can pee. Point your tiny cock up so it hits your chest.”

Peter blushes and does as Told, moaning at how good it feels to finally be able to pee. He sobs and shakes with humiliation, looking up at Tony with wide eyes.

Tony smirks. “Wow, you actually can do something right. Even if it is something as simple as pissing yourself.”

Peter shakes more, eyes going glossy.

Tony takes his cock out. “Suck me off, make me cum.”

That’s a tall order. Tony can last anywhere between 2 minutes—if he really tries to hurry— and two hours. Peter whimpers and sucks Tony’s cock down his own throat.

He doesn’t know how long this oral lasts, but he knows his jaw hurts and he feels like he’s running out of tears. Tony has been calling him a worthless toy, a stupid slut, a piss rag; just humiliating Peter to the point Peter thinks he could cum untouched.

But finally, finally Tony cums, pulling out and covering Peter’s face in his cum.

Peter shifts, swallowing what landed in his mouth. He wants to cum so bad.

Tony smirks and admires his work. “Alright stupid, sit there and look pretty until I need it piss again. Stay silent.”

Peter sobs but nods, looking to the ground. It’s going to be so long until he gets to cum again…


End file.
